The Bridesmaid's Best Man
by Deena70
Summary: Serenity is going to get married – to Seto Kaiba! She has invited Mai to be one of the bridesmaids…but the best man is Joey, Serenity’s very cute brother. Mai is determined not to fall for Joey’s charms, but when they’re stranded overnight on an
1. Chapter One

_Disclaimer:_ _I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.(Sigh) Such is the unfairness of life. U_U Sorry, I'm being over-dramatic again._

_Author's note:_ Omigod! It's another story that hit my head…literally too. While I was attending my cousin's wedding last week, a bouquet fell on my head and – _poof!_ – This idea was born! I was actually thinking of making it only **Joey/Mai**… But then a friend – who absolutely LOVES **Seto/Serenity** – "persuaded" me to add her fav coupling. So, you see, updating will be a toughie. ^_^ But that doesn't mean I won't continue! 

**Main Characters' Age**

****

_Serenity Wheeler_: Age 20 ½ 

_Seto Kaiba_: Age 22 ½ 

_Joey Wheeler_: Age 22 ½ 

_Mai Valentine_: Age 29 ½ 

**-**

**Title:** _The Bridesmaid's Best Man_

**Author:** Deena

**Rated: **PG13

**Genre:** Romance

**Summary:** Serenity is going to get married – to Seto Kaiba! She has invited Mai to be one of the bridesmaids…but the best man is Joey, Serenity's cute yet goofy brother. Mai is determined not to fall for Joey's charms, but when they're stranded overnight on a tiny island, things might change…

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

**_:: CHAPTER ONE :: _**

****

**~ Plane Tickets to New York! ~**

****

" YOU WHAT!!!!!!!"

Joey screamed into the phone, and Serenity had to put the phone away from her ear. When it was safe, she resumed her talk. " Yes, big brother. I'm going to marry Seto Kaiba."

Joey groaned. This cannot be happening to him. It was just a nightmare, and he would be waking up any moment now. " Serenity, have you gone crazy! You know how much I hate Kaiba! And he's such a snobby, stuck-up moneybags! You can't possibly marry him of all the billions of men in the world! Marry Tristan! Maybe even Duke! But Seto Kaiba?!"

Serenity sighed. She knew her brother wouldn't have taken the news very well. " Big brother, please be reasonable. Seto's a nice guy. He's sweet, kind, generous, charming, and funny."

Joey could have burst out laughing. Seto Kaiba? Sweet, kind, generous, charming and funny? Yeah, right. " When did he ask you to marry him?"

" Oh, it was during my stay here in New York. I was working for him as a part-time secretary and he asked me out," Serenity said.

" Serenity, you started working for Kaiba three days ago," Joey said.

Serenity smiled. " Yeah, I know."

" And when he popped up the big question, you said **yes**?"

" Now, I know what you're thinking. But Seto is the **one**. He's the perfect guy for me. And I know he loves me as much as I love him. I can feel it in my heart," Serenity said. Joey could just imagine her swooning right there. Ugh! 

Joey sat down on a nearby couch in his apartment. Slowly. Reasonably. Trying to remain calm at the same time he was on the verge of locking his sister in a room until the urge to ruin her life went away. " So where are you planning to get married, dare I ask?" Joey demanded.

" We decided on a Caribbean wedding. It'll be so much fun. I've invited the rest of the gang, and they all agreed to come. I picked you as the best man," Serenity said excitedly.

" Have you set a date?"

" Uh…yeah. February 14. It'll be on Valentine's Day. Isn't Seto so romantic to think of that?" she gushed.

Joey rolled his eyes. His sister was definitely on Cloud 9. He checked the calendar and frowned. Okay, good. It was a year from tomorrow. A year-long engagement would allow Joey plenty of time to talk her out of getting married. 

" You'll have to be here by tomorrow and – "

" What do you mean 'tomorrow'?" Joey asked. " Didn't you say – "

" I said February 14. Which is tomorrow."

There was a long and pregnant pause. Joey couldn't believe it. " TOMORROW!!!!!! Serenity Wheeler, I'm gonna – "

" Joey, be reasonable…"

" No, you be reasonable! Serenity, I know you're a smart, sensible girl. Well, you're not being sensible now! No one can fall in love in **three days** and marry in **24 hours**! That's crazy! No, forget crazy. That's insane!" Joey raved angrily. 

" Joey," Serenity said softly, " I'm going to do this. And nothing you can say will stop this wedding. Now please be happy for me and accept my decision. Please?"

" I know I'm going to regret this… But okay. I'll be the best man. But that doesn't mean I'm going to like it!" Joey warned.

Serenity smiled. " Yes, big brother. I know. I've already sent a plane ticket to New York for you. I love you."

" I love you too…" And he wondered what he had gotten himself into.

Serenity shut her cell phone and smiled surreptitiously. " Stage one is completed. Now for stage two." She dialed Mai's phone number and waited for her to answer. 

**Ring-ring. Ring-ring.**

Mai switched off her radio and got down from the exercising machine in her apartment. She draped a towel over her shoulder and walked over to her phone, wondering who was calling her. If it was another one of her ex-boyfriends again… " Hello, Mai speaking," she said.

" Mai, it's me, Serenity."

Mai smiled. " Serenity, hi. It's been a long time. What's up?"

" Well, I'm getting married!"

Mai sat on a nearby couch and poured herself a glass of whiskey. " Oh, really? Who's the lucky man?"

" Seto Kaiba."

Mai almost dropped the glass in her hand. " Seto Kaiba?" she repeated. " You're marrying **the** Seto Kaiba? Wow. Lucky girl. How did you get such a fine catch?"

Serenity giggled. " It's fate, I guess. Anyway, I was hoping you'd be one of my bridesmaid."

Mai stiffened. If she became the bridesmaid, it would mean seeing Serenity. Which in turn meant her brother Joey would be there. Joey, that goofy guy with the silly grin and funny charm. Joey, whose hazel eyes melted her like butter. Joey was a danger to her peace of mind, and if she were sane at all, she would refuse the offer and shut the phone. Right now. 

" Sure, why not?"

Mai's eyes rounded. Who said that? It couldn't have come out from her mouth!

" Great! The wedding is tomorrow during Valentine's Day. I've already sent the plane ticket to you. Just drive over to Paradise Bay Beach. We're going to have a Caribbean wedding, so don't forget to bring a swimsuit."

" Okay. See you tomorrow." Mai put down her phone and frowned. She was going to have to face Joey Wheeler again.

********************

TO BE CONTINUED… 

********************


	2. Chapter Two

_Disclaimer:_ _If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, Mai would have ended up with Joey._

_Author's note:_ It's amazing! I actually got reviews, and they're all good! Thank you, everyone! Without you, the story would have been dumped into the ocean. Of course, Krissy wouldn't have let me live it down. Krissy loves Joey/Mai more than I do, and she has been nagging me to continue. I swear she's almost as bad as Jade. Down, Krissy, down!

Krissy: (Growls)

-

**To The Reviewers: **

_Jade Wu:_ I updated…so don't bash me please. ;

_DayDreamerz:_ Love your stories. Thanks for reviewing.

_Babygurl:_ Well, I'm planning to make this a longer story. They won't confess their feelings in this chapter though.

_Speedy-anime-angel:_ Thank you!

_Galux Kitty:_ Yes, please continue reading and reviewing! Yep, I have no shame.

_Minako-chan:_ Wow. It's true; she's a rabid Joey/Mai fan. Hi! Nice to see not everyone is obsessed with Seto/Joey fics.

_Kikoken:_ I can't believe it myself. THREE DAYS!!!!!!!! Boy, Kaiba sure moves fast.

_Darkhope:_ I continue! Thanks for your review!

_Sakura:_ Yes, he did. If Seto didn't, then I doubt he would have asked for her to marry him. (Dramatic pose) Only love could melt his heart of cold. But that doesn't mean he changed in three days. He just lost a bit – **a tiny bit** – of his meanness.

_Romantic shade of blue:_ Thank you!

_YumeTakato:_ Thank you so much! Reviews rock my boat! Never forget that.

-

**Title:** _The Bridesmaid's Best Man_

**Author:** Deena

**Rated: **PG13

**Genre:** Romance

**Main Pairing:** Joey/Mai

**Summary:** Serenity is going to get married – to Seto Kaiba! She has invited Mai to be one of the bridesmaids…but the best man is Joey, Serenity's cute yet goofy brother. Mai is determined not to fall for Joey's charms, but when they're stranded overnight on a tiny island, things might change…

* * *

:: CHAPTER TWO :: 

**Meeting Joey Again **

-

After a whole hour in the air, the plane finally landed safely on the ground. " We hope you enjoyed your flight. Have a nice day and we hope to see you again soon," chirped the cheery air stewardess.

" Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Mai muttered moodily as she made her way down the ramp, slinging her traveling back over her shoulder. She turned down any offers from plane workers who wanted to help carry her bags. All she wanted to do was sleep. Take a long nap and rest her very aching head. But instead of sleeping during the plane ride, all she did was think about the impending meeting with Joey. Ugh! Why couldn't she get him out of her mind?

" I think I need some aspirin," she muttered under her breath. All the stress was getting into her head! She pulled out her handy-dandy makeup kit and was shocked when she looked into her hand mirror. Her lipstick was smeared and dark rings circled her mauve eyes. Her usually sleek golden hair was disheveled and her face was pale. She looked like a walking zombie!

Just as she was pulling out a brush, she looked into the mirror again and saw a too-familiar face. Joey was right behind her! After all these years, he still looked the same. Except he had grown taller…and definitely cuter. Maybe if she walked away casually he wouldn't notice –

" HEY, MAI!!!!!"

She cringed. Too late…

Joey half-ran, half-jogged toward her, waving his free hand as he dragged his suitcase along. He looked pleased to see her. Exactly the opposite of what she was feeling. _Now you're lying. You **are** glad to see him again. _Her inner voice teased her. Mai blocked that disturbing thought out of her head.

" Long time no see. What's up?" Joey asked, his hazel eyes sparkling.

Mai smirked. " My life's just peaches and cream, Joey. How's yours?"

" My life just got worse. Serenity is going to marry Kaiba and she wants me to be the best man" Joey winced as he realized something earth shattering. " Omigod. Mister Moneybags…my brother-in-law. What a dream come true." He looked so upset, pouting like an adorable puppy dog. Mai chuckled, and felt surprised. She hadn't laughed in years. At least, not genuinely.

" Hey, why are you here anyway?"

" Didn't Serenity tell you?" Mai asked in surprise. " I'm going to be one of the bridesmaid."

Joey smiled ecstatically. " That's great! We can spend some time together. I've been itching for a duel with you."

Mai rolled her eyes. " You've already played against me twice."

" Yeah, but it'll be fun. And it'll take my mind off the fact that my sister is engaged to my worst nightmare," Joey said, wincing again.

Mai smirked. " All right then, Joey Wheeler. You asked for it. This time, I won't be so lenient on you."

" Hey, give me a little credit here. This guy is one of the champs in Battle City, hello?" Joey said, sniffling as if he was severely offended. " Besides, I beat you twice before. I'll do it again."

Mai recognized a challenge when it hit her. " You never know, Joey. After all, didn't they say third time's the charm?"

She and Joey shared a smile. Ah…she hadn't felt so carefree and easy with anyone else. If only…if only she could…

Her thoughts were interrupted when Kaiba's chauffeur stood there, waiting for them. " Are you Mr. Wheeler and Ms. Valentine?" he asked. When they nodded, he ushered them outside of the station where a shiny black limousine awaited them.

As she climbed into the limo, she glanced at Joey's face again. Joey was staring absent-mindedly into space, one of his locks falling into his eye.

And she had to tell herself that Joey was off-limits. Completely, totally and utterly off-limits, no matter how handsome he was. She couldn't afford to put her heart in jeopardy. And this wedding will **not **change anything.

Right?

****

****

**To be continued...**

* * *

_Author's note:_ Ah, yes, the romance will begin soon. The good news is: I've already thought of what to write in the next chapter. Bad news? I won't update without reviews. They keep me going, you know. And I have loads of homework to do, so it keeps from the computer. UU Stupid homework. Thanks for reading! XD


	3. Chapter Three

_Disclaimer:_ _I think it's pretty obvious I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, now isn't it?_

_Author's note:_ I updated! Sorry, there won't be much romance in this chapter. But I promise, the next chapter will have plenty of romance…because Seto and Serenity are going to marry! I'm in a rush since I've got major exams this month and I need to catch up on my studies. So this will be a brief chapter. First, I'll answer the reviews:

****

-

**To The Reviewers: **

_Animorphs17: _You're right. I'm afraid I'm not giving this fic my 100%. Too much homework and exams. Sorry. But it's either I update faster with short chapters, or the chapters are longer with slower updates. I'm pretty happy you think it's worthy of a 7/10. I would have given it a 2/10. UU Yes, my self-esteem is extremely low.

_DayDreamerz: _Thanks for reviewing!

_Pisces071: _Wait no longer! Joey is about to meet Kaiba… Poor Serenity.

_Darkhope:_ I updated. Smile now!

_Kikoken: _Serenity…Kaiba…Joey…in one room… I can hear disaster in the air.

_YumeTakato: _How soon is soon? Just kidding. I updated, so enjoy!

_Sakura: _This chapter contains some Seto/Serenity. Thanks for your review!

_Quoth the Raven, Nevermor: _Yep, I updated. Thank you!

_InuyashaKogaRULZ: _Here's the chapter you've been waiting for served hot from the oven. Start reading!

_Galux Kitty:_ Yes, that's what Joey would most likely do…(sigh) I don't think Seto and Joey would ever get along…but they'll have to if they want to share Serenity.

_Jade Wu: _I updated, I updated! Now put that knife down before you kill someone. uu That 'someone' being me.

_(Nameless reviewer):_ Thank you very much!

_Lily of the Shadow:_ Glad you like it. Keep reading and reviewing!

-

**Title:** _The Bridesmaid's Best Man_

**Author:** Deena

**Rated: **PG13

**Genre:** Romance

**Main Pairing:** Joey/Mai

**Summary:** Serenity is going to get married – to Seto Kaiba! She has invited Mai to be one of the bridesmaids…but the best man is Joey, Serenity's cute yet goofy brother. Mai is determined not to fall for Joey's charms, but when they're stranded overnight on a tiny island, things might change…

-

* * *

:: CHAPTER THREE :: 

****

****

****

****

**Welcome, Everyone! **

-

" Welcome to Paradise Island!"

Joey whistled appreciatively. He was standing in front of Luxury Hotel in the middle of Paradise Island where the driver had said his sister would be waiting for them. There was a huge swimming pool behind the hotel and the beach was right next to it.

Mai got out of the limo, tidying up her golden tresses. " Ugh! I think I'm going to have to take a long shower after this," she cringed.

Joey glanced at her. " I think you look fine."

Mai rolled her eyes. " Says the boy with the messy hair."

" Hey! I think it looks great!" Joey protested as he brushed his hands through his hair self-consciously.

Suddenly, the hotel's sliding doors opened to reveal his excited sister, Serenity. Her hazel eyes brightened happily as she ran towards Joey. " Big brother!" she exclaimed and threw herself into his arms.

" I missed you too, sis," Joey laughed.

" Mai! I'm so glad you made it!" Serenity embraced her friend and looked backward, waiting for someone to come out. When he didn't, Serenity narrowed her eyes. " Seto Kaiba, you get your butt out here right now!"

Seto reluctantly walked outside, looking non-too pleased to see Joey and Mai. Especially Joey. " Hello…**Wheeler**," he greeted snidely.

" **Kaiba**," Joey gritted.

" **Wheeler**."

" **Kaiba**."

They glared at each other. Serenity and Mai looked at each other and sighed. " Men…"

Another limo stopped and seven other guests arrived: Yugi, Téa, Ryou, Malik and Isis. Malik was muttering, " Why should I carry all the bags?" from behind Isis's back as he struggled with Isis's seven suitcases. His older sister shot him a glare. " As punishment. You're lucky we managed to catch the plane before it left for the island. You should've packed light," she snapped. Malik sweatdropped. " Look who's talking…"

" Hi, Serenity!" Téa called cheerfully. " Are we late?"

" No. Thanks for coming, everyone." Serenity smiled in greeting. " The wedding will start this afternoon at noon. Joey, Kaiba, you two better get into your suits."

" More like strait jackets," Joey muttered.

Seto snorted. " You talk too much, mutt."

" Moneybags."

" Loser."

" Jackass."

" Bastard."

" Stuck-up snob."

" Second-rate duelist."

" ENOUGH!!!!!!"

Seto and Joey stopped glaring to look up to see an angry Serenity. She glowered at them, hands on waist. "Listen up, I want my marriage to be a success. But if this is going to work, I want my brother and my fiancé to get along. If you guys can't do that, then I'II NEVER SPEAK TO YOU GUYS EVER AGAIN!!!!!!!"

Seto and Joey gaped, then slowly turned to look at each other, identical scowls on their faces.

" Now," Serenity continued, " I want you guys to shake hands as a sign that you'll be friends now."

" Shake hands? WITH MR. MONEYBAGS/THE MUTT!!! You've got to be kidding me, sis/Serenity!" Joey and Seto both shouted in disbelief.

Serenity narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms firmly. " I mean it."

Joey and Seto took deep breaths and quickly shook hands, then just as quickly let go. Joey wiped his hand on his shirt. " Jeez. I've got Kaiba-germs all over me! Got to get it off…" Joey muttered.

" Ugh! I've been contaminated with dog-germs. Need to clean my hand!" Seto muttered as he took out a handkerchief.

Serenity smiled happily. " There. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Everyone (except Seto and Joey) sweatdropped. Yep. A beautiful friendship had definitely been born.

-

****

****

**To be continued...**

* * *

_Author's note:_ Sorry, I have to get back to reading my Chemistry book now. Next chapter: Serenity and Seto…are going to get married, and thus the romance begins! Leave a nice review, lol! XD


	4. Chapter Four

_Disclaimer:_ _Drat! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Author's note:_ FINALLY!!!!! The exams are over! (Sigh) My brain still hurts… Anyway, I'm so happy with the reviews that this is an extra long chapter just to thank you all. Now, to answer all those wonderful reviews: -

****

-

**To The Reviewers: **

_DayDreamerz:_ Glad you think it is. Thanks for the review!

_Galux Kitty:_ Here it is, the next chapter!

_Yun Fei:_ You think this fic is good? (Blush) Thanks.

_Lily of the Shadow:_ One of my fav reviewers! Thanks for reading!

_Sakura:_ Thank you!

_Elusia:_ I updated! Read and enjoy.

_The Six of Hearts:_ Thanks a lot for reviewing. You're one neat author!

_InuyashaKogaRULZ:_ Thank you! Keep those reviews rolling!

_Pisces071:_ Thank you for reviewing!

_FungiFungusRayne: _I wish I could get rid of that blasted writer's block…and I think I'm starting to get some new idea… Just keep your fingers cross and wish me luck!

_Jade Wu:_ Another one of my fav reviewers. Thank you!

_Darkhope:_ I started reading some of your fics. They're great! Keep writing!

_Luthien-Anwaman:_ Thanks for the review. I love your "_Mind Game_" fic. Please update it as fast as you can!

_Platinum Playa:_ Umm…I'll try to change their arguments later. It's just hard to think up witty insults when your brothers raid your room and start jumping up and down on the bed, all the while trying to remember the chemistry formulas. Darn, why did I choose chemistry over biology?

_Speedy-anime-angel:_ I'll try to update. I can't promise you anything, but I'll try. Thanks for the review!

_MystiKoorime:_ Thanks a load!

-

**Title:** _The Bridesmaid's Best Man_

**Author:** Deena

**Rated: **PG13

**Genre:** Romance

**Main Pairing:** Joey/Mai

**Summary:** Serenity is going to get married – to Seto Kaiba! She has invited Mai to be one of the bridesmaids…but the best man is Joey, Serenity's cute yet goofy brother. Mai is determined not to fall for Joey's charms, but when they're stranded overnight on a tiny island, things might change…

* * *

:: CHAPTER FOUR :: 

****

****

****

****

**Of Happy Weddings & Stormy Weathers**

-

" You look great, Joey!" Serenity smiled happily as she approached her brother, who had come out of the dressing room looking moody. He was attempting to tie his bow, and the result was his fingers tied together with it! Plus, his back was itchy. He needed to scratch badly! He struggled to pull his fingers out. " Hey, Serenity. Can you lend me a hand?" he asked desperately.

" Oh, sure!" Serenity walked to him…and walked past him when she saw Seto, dressed in a white tuxedo like Joey's. " You look wonderful, Seto!" she said breathlessly. Seto drew her into his arms and stared into her eyes.

" Hey, I hate to break up the love fest, but can you help me here? Hello?" Joey said loudly.

They ignored him. They were lost in la-la land, and Joey was bristling. " Hey, stop ignoring me! I need help! Serenity? Serenity?"

" Ugh. Fine then! Forget you. I'll go find somebody else!" He stomped out of the room, pouting.

Meanwhile, Mai was in the ladies dressing room with Téa, changing into their bridesmaid's dresses. " You look so beautiful, Mai," Téa exclaimed as Mai finished applying her make-up.

" I do, don't I?" Mai smiled, twirling in front of the floor length mirror. The dress was light blue, with sequins that glittered brightly whenever she moved. A wreath of flowers on her hair was the final touch. " You don't look too bad yourself."

Téa's dress was identical to Mai's, except instead of pink roses on her hair, she had sunflowers. " You better hurry up. We have to help Serenity with her wedding gown. Oh, I'm so excited!" she exclaimed.

" Me too…"

" It's too bad Tristan and Duke didn't want to come. I guess they were jealous of Seto. I mean they were in love with Serenity after all…"

" Uh-huh…" Mai was half-listening to her babbling. Falling in love…weddings…happy-ever-after … Serenity was probably the few lucky ones who got to experience all three…

" …I have to go now, Mai. Remember to head to Serenity's room later, okay?" Téa said as she walked out of the dressing room, leaving the door open.

Mai sighed, staring into the mirror. Sometimes…she just wished…

" Hey, anyone here?"

She looked up, frowning. Who could that be?

Joey stepped into the room, his fingers still tangled up. " Hello?"

" What is it, Joey?" Mai raised an eyebrow when she saw the blond.

" Oh, Mai! Good thing you're here. See, my hands are kinda tied up…" Joey showed her his fingers.

" I see. Humph. How typical of you," Mai said as she got up to save the day.

" Well, I always hated these monkey suits anyway. It's hot and itchy. After today, I'm never gonna wear another tux ever again!" Joey vowed.

Mai smirked. " Oh? What will your future wife say if you wear some casual clothing to such an important event like your wedding?"

Joey shrugged. " I'm never gonna marry. It's better to stay single and live the bachelor life."

Mai chuckled, shaking her head. " Taking the easy way out, I see."

" That's right. All I need is my beloved refrigerator," Joey said almost proudly. " Of course, the ladies still can't take their hands off me…"

" Stuff it, Joey. Your head's so big I think it might explode." Mai looked up when Joey towered over her. She had never realized it…but Joey sure was taller now…

" Hey, I didn't think I was that good-looking you'd be speechless," Joey said half-jokingly.

Mai's cheeks reddened slightly, but she crossed her arms. " Don't be silly. You're not so gorgeous that I'd fall head over heels for you."

Joey sighed. " That's a pity. Because I think I'm madly in love you. Ah, I feel the pain…" He touched his heart as if he was truly in heartache, but the tug at his lips gave him away.

Mai glared at him. " Stop being so melodramatic, Joey." Strangely, although he was only joking, her heart had pounded rather quickly than usual at the 'madly in love' part. _Must be the wedding excitement, that's all,_ she assured herself. She stood up, untying the knots and freeing his fingers. When his fingers brushed against hers, a shot of electricity ran through her arms.

" Hey, what's wrong?" Joey asked, noticing her sudden stiffening. He put his arms on her shoulders, and electricity was sparking off all over her. " L-Let me go, Joey. I'm fine," she said as she quickly pulled his hands away.

" Okay…" Joey smiled, pumping his fist into the air. " Now that's I'm free, I think I'll pay the refreshment table a visit. Thanks a lot, Mai!"

Mai smirked as Joey hurried out of the room to attack the food. " You're a pig…a cute pig…but still a pig." She sighed, glancing at her watch. Only half an hour left before the wedding. " Better get moving."

… … ………………………………………………………………………… … …

…………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………

… … ………………………………………………………………………… … …

The organ played the Wedding March as Serenity walked down the isle, wearing a breathtaking white gown and Sakura flowers adorning her hair. Joey walked beside Serenity, smiling. His smile faded a little when he saw Seto at the altar, his eyes only for his beloved Serenity. Joey wasn't overly enthusiastic with Serenity's choice in men, but as long as his sister was happy…

" You look beautiful," Seto whispered.

" Thank you." Serenity blushed and stopped beside him on the altar. The priest coughed to get everyone's attention and began the sermon.

Téa grabbed a handkerchief and dabbed her eyes. " Weddings always make me cry," she said blissfully. Mai smiled, looking at the happy couple and keeping an eye on Joey as well. She told herself it was only to make sure he didn't goof up, that was all.

" …If there is anyone who objects to this marriage, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

Joey was tempted to raise his hand but Mai stepped on his foot. " Ouch! I wasn't really going to do anything. Honest!" he insisted when Mai shot him a look of doubt.

" Stop!" A yell interrupted the silence and Mokuba ran into the chapel, panting. " Sorry I'm late. The plane got delayed," he explained.

"We're glad you made it," Seto said, smiling at his teenage brother. He cast a sour glance at Joey. " You would've made a better best man. Ouch!" Serenity nudged him painfully in the ribs.

The priest coughed loudly and everyone returned their attention to him.

" I now pronounce you, wife and husband. You may kiss the bride."

Seto pulled Serenity into his arms, lowered her and they kissed…for a **very** long moment. So long that everyone gaped and Joey was fuming like mad.

Finally, he let go of her and Serenity looked absolutely dazed.

" Wow. That's one hell of a French kiss," Téa said, wide-eyed.

" Isn't it amazing how two souls become one with this ritual, Malik?" Isis was blowing her nose into a handkerchief. Malik nodded, his eyes on Téa. " Oh, sure. Amazing…"

Everyone else was clapping loudly, cameras flashing as Seto and Serenity smiled at each other. Serenity turned and the crowd waited for the much-anticipated moment – the throwing of the bouquet. " Catch!" She threw it high into the air, flying past disappointed single ladies.

" I got it!" Téa jumped up but fell forwards. Malik managed to catch her on time before she kissed the floor. " Thanks, Malik," she said gratefully.

" You're welcome… Ouch!" Malik cried out when Isis smacked his head.

" You pervert! How dare you touch Téa like that!"

" But I was saving her – "

" No excuses!"

The bouquet was forgotten as it landed…straight into Mai's hands. " What in the world –?" Mai sputtered, staring at the bouquet. Téa looked up and sighed disappointedly when she saw the bouquet with Mai.

" Heh. Guess it's your wedding next, Mai," Téa teased.

Mai raised her eyebrows when she saw the dumbstruck look on Malik's face as he stared at Téa. " I'm not so sure…"

" Everyone, quick! It's time to take the photos! Hurry!" Serenity quickly urged them outside into the garden. Mokuba was taking the pictures. " Okay, who's first?" he asked.

" Why, the newlyweds, of course!" Serenity pulled the embarrassed Seto next to the statue of Cupid. " Here, Mokuba!"

Mokuba's camera flashed. Next, Yugi, Isis and Ryou were standing together a. After that, it was Téa and Malik under a tree. Of course, Mokuba took it as his personal mission to sing out, " Malik and Téa, sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes marriage, then comes a baby in a carriage!"

" Mokuba!" Téa griped, cheeks red.

Then, Joey and Mai sat on a bench, keeping their distance. " Why don't you hold hands?" Mokuba suggested impishly.

" Are you nuts?" Joey voiced out Mai's exact thoughts. " It'll look like we were a couple or something! And we're not!" he added as an afterthought.

" Okay, okay. Jeez. You act as if you liked the idea or something." Mokuba grinned and Joey stood up, ready to pounce on him. Mai smacked his head, scolding him for bullying a little kid, and Joey muttered that it was Mokuba who bullied **him**.

By evening, everyone was tired. The limo took them all to the boats that would take them to New York and then fly back to Domino. Mokuba was the first to board the boat. Isis was going home to Egypt, but Malik said he was going to stick around in Domino for a while. Isis didn't seem to mind. She smiled mysteriously when Téa asked her why Malik was so keen to go to Domino when for he'd been avoiding it for years. " The answer will come to you soon enough…" was all she said.

" Even without the Millennium Necklace, she's still puzzling!" Téa complained as she boarded the boat with the Ishtars.

" There's a storm coming," Ryou spoke up, looking upward at the darkening sky.

" We still have time to go," the boatman said. " Everyone, hop on quickly!"

" But there's only two seats left!" Mai suddenly said, eyeing the two empty seats beside Yugi.

" I guess two of you must be left behind," Yugi said.

" Joey, Mai, you two should go. We'll just stay here and…and waste away our honeymoon…" Serenity looked downcast, obviously upset. Mai guessed Serenity must have planned for months for her honeymoon. She pushed her friend into the seat firmly. " Oh no. You're not going to stay on this island. Every girl deserves her perfect honeymoon and should not waste a single moment of it," Mai said sternly.

" B-But Mai!" Joey sputtered when Seto sat beside Serenity. " We'll have to stay on the island for hours more! Maybe longer if the storm doesn't get going!"

" So what's the problem?"

" My refrigerator would miss me!" Joey exclaimed.

Mai smacked his head. " Stop thinking about food, Joey! Think of your sister! Think of how much she had looked forward to this!"

Joey looked at Serenity and she shot him a puppy dog look. He sighed. " Alright, alright."

" Thank you, big brother! You won't regret this." Serenity smiled, but she glanced meaningfully at Seto, who rolled his eyes and took out his handy-dandy cell phone. " I'll make arrangements with the manager to book rooms for you two until the boat returns. All expenses paid, of course."

" See you later!" Serenity waved her farewell as the boat started to move out.

Once they were out of earshot, Seto turned to look at Serenity. " You know, I could have easily chartered a plane to get them," he muttered.

Serenity laughed. " True…but…"

Seto sighed. " You shouldn't interfere with other people's lives, Serenity."

" Ah, but I want everyone to be as if happy as I am. I know Joey and Mai are perfect for each other," she said softly, glancing furtively at Malik, who was talking animatedly to Téa about Egypt. " And I think I've found another promising pair…"

" Oh no. I married a matchmaker," Seto smiled fondly.

Serenity laughed and kissed him. " Trust me, Seto. By the end of their time together, Joey would be admitting his undying love to Mai. You just wait and see. In the meantime…"

" Right. To Paris."

-

****

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

****

_Author's note:_ Must dash. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter Five

_Disclaimer:_ _I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. So if I have to sell my precious CDs and Play Station 2 for some unnecessary debt, then feel my wrath! _

_Author's note:_ Fifth chapter up! Thanks for reading so far. As for the reviews, they were so inspiring! I love them all!

****

-

**To The Reviewers: **

_Lily of the Shadow, DayDreamerz, Sephi-chan and Team Celsius, Tinyflyer02, Speedy-anime-angel, C.R.D.SpAzZz, IceFire3, Yun Fei, kikoken, Sakura, Secluded Sapphire, MystiKoorime, The Six of Hearts, Luthien-Anwaman, Darkhope, M-Valentine, FungiFungusRayne, lavender skies, Galux Kitty, and Jade Wu. _

You guys are the best!!!!!! (Cuddles reviewers)

-

**Title:** _The Bridesmaid's Best Man_

**Author:** Deena

**Rated: **PG13

**Genre:** Romance

**Main Pairing:** Joey/Mai

**Summary:** Serenity is going to get married – to Seto Kaiba! She has invited Mai to be one of the bridesmaids…but the best man is Joey, Serenity's cute yet goofy brother. Mai is determined not to fall for Joey's charms, but when they're stranded overnight on a tiny island, things might change…

* * *

:: CHAPTER FIVE :: 

****

****

****

****

**The Kiss of Life **

-

" WHAT!!!!!????"

Joey and Mai stared at the bellboy, jaws dropped. " Repeat that again?" they yelled.

" Err…you're staying in Room 12?" the bellboy repeated.

" B-But isn't there supposed to be **two** rooms?" Mai demanded.

The bellboy frowned, scratching his head. " No, I don't think so… Mr. Kaiba specifically booked one room for you two. Isn't it all right? I mean you guys **are** a couple?"

" No, we're not!" the blonds yelled together.

" Oh dear. Well, that's definitely not good. But you're friends, right? Then you shouldn't have any problem sharing a room for one night," the bellboy reasoned, opening the door for them to enter.

Mai stepped into the room, frowning hard. There was a TV, a cupboard, a couch, and only one bed. She stared at the bed for a long moment, and then said, " I get first dibs on the bed."

" No way!" Joey protested. " I want the bed! You can take the couch!"

" What kind of a gentleman are you?!"

" A gentleman who needs a goodnight's rest!"

" This is so entertaining!" the bellboy smiled, interrupting their fight. " Okay, it's Mai's turn now. Then Joey's next."

Joey and Mai looked at him, looked at each other, then Mai shouted, " Well, I need my beauty sleep!"

" My beauty sleep is more important than yours any day!"

" That's selfish!"

" Look who's talking!"

They had a glaring match a long time, the air sparking with electricity. Finally, Joey sighed. " Look, this isn't getting us any where. Why don't we just share, like the bellboy suggested? Besides, it's not like we're gonna sleep now. We have a whole afternoon ahead of us. Let's just try to get along for the next 24 hours and enjoy our time here as much as we can."

Mai stared at him in shock. " Joey, that's the first intelligent thing you've said the whole day."

Joey looked offended. " Hey! I resent that!"

" Okay, okay. Truce?"

Joey nodded. " Truce."

" Oooooh, is the fight over?" the bellboy asked disappointedly.

Both blonds looked at each other, then as one they shut the door in the bellboy's face. " That takes care of him," Mai dusted her hands with satisfaction. " So what do we do now?"

Joey grinned. " Beach!"

… … … ………………………………………………………………………… … … …

……………………………………………………………

… … … ………………………………………………………………………… … … …

" What a babe!"

All the males in the hotel were practically plastering their face on the windows as a beautiful blond dressed in a red two-piece designed to turn heads walked down the beach. One of the cooks who were busy serving their guests accidentally poured their drinks over their heads (Ouch). The few people tanning on the beach took off their sunglasses to stare at her. And, err, well, the ladies weren't quite happy to have their guys ogling her.

Mai saw Joey taking a swim and he waved. " Hey, Mai! Over here!"

" Hi, Joey." Mai spread the cloth on the sand and planted the umbrella. Joey got out of the water and strolled over. " Why don't you take a swim? The water's great!" he exclaimed, eyes shining.

" Can't. I need a tan," Mai replied, leaning backward and placing sunglasses over her eyes.

Joey rolled his eyes. " Tanning can wait." He suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled the surprised Mai up. " Let's have some fun!"

" No thanks. I'm having fun right here."

Joey narrowed his eyes. " Is there something wrong?" He brightened. " Oh, I get it."

Mai looked up questioningly. " Get what?"

" You can't swim! That's why you're scared!"

" I can **so** swim! It's just…I don't want to!"

He snorted. " Yeah, right. You can't swim."

Mai narrowed her eyes dangerously. " Is that a challenge?"

" Maybe…" Before Joey could continue, Mai had marched straight to the water and jumped in gracefully. " Knew that would get her going. Hey, Mai, wait up!" Joey ran forward and joined her.

Mai drifted over to him and smirked. " There. I've proved I can swim. Now I can go back and – "

" Wait a minute! So you did a swan dive and floated up the water. Big deal. Here's the real challenge." Joey smirked as he pointed to a rock 10 kilometers away from them. " You have to swim there, with me supervising you in case you really **can't** swim."

Mai was fuming mad. Before Joey could blink, the blond female had already made her way to the rock, swimming in precisely perfect strokes. Joey watched her, enjoying the view. She really was a strong, not to mention beautiful, woman…

Joey noticed Mai had reached the rock, but instead of stopping she kept going forward. " Mai!" he yelled. " Don't go so far out! It'll be too deep and – _Mai_?" Joey watched Mai's blond head disappear under the water. His eyes widened in horror. Did she drown? Joey, you idiot! Look what you made Mai do! He immediately swam after her, hoping nothing had happened to her.

But there was no Mai. He ducked into the sea.

His brown eyes landed on a lifeless figure drifting into the bottom of the sea.

Joey reached down and grabbed her hand. He pulled her the surface and shook her. No response.

" No… **Mai**!" Joey cried. " I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry for pushing you into this. Please, please be all right."

He lifted her out of the water and placed her gently on the sand. " Mai?" Dread was forming within him when she wasn't replying.

_I have to do something,_ he thought, panicking.

Suddenly, he recalled the show '_Baywatch_' and how they would use CPR to revive victims of drowning. Maybe there was hope. " If it will save her…" He gulped, and then leaned down, eyes closed. As he inched closer, he could feel his heart start to race. She smelled like a bunch of roses – sweet, young pink ones. In fact, it was enough not to notice Mai's face wrinkling.

Her mauve eyes slowly flapped open as a smirk crossed her face. She had fooled him good. She had faked the drowning scene as payback but she hadn't expected what happened next.

Joey had finally noticed that she was awake.

But it was too late.

His lips were brushing hers gently already.

And Mai's eyes were wide open, gaping at him. Her reaction was to –

**SLAP!!!!!!!**

" Ouch!" Joey cried as he touched his flushed cheek. " You sure can slap well."

" You idiot! I wasn't really drowning! I'm not helpless!" Mai shouted, blushing.

" **Sorry.** I guess I shouldn't have even **thought** of saving you since you can save yourself. I am **so** inconsiderate. Next time, I will **refrain** from doing another good deed for you," Joey said sarcastically.

Mai looked down guility. " Okay…I guess it's partly my fault. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have done that."

Joey cracked a smile. " Well, since you apologized, I guess I'm sorry too for kissing you without permission. In fact, as a way to atone for being so ungentlemanly to you – " He winked. " After we're done here, I'll pay for dinner later on. I know a restaurant not too far from here. Think you can handle this cute guy on a date?"

Mai playfully slapped his shoulder. " Joey, don't think you're so hot."__

" But that's why the ladies fall for me," he said, smiling boyishly.

She smirked. He was already back to his goofy self again, seemingly unfazed what had happened.

_But my heart… Why is it still beating so fast?_

-

****

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

-

* * *

****

_Author's note:_ What happens next? Well, REVIEW to find out!


	6. Chapter Six

_Disclaimer:_ _It's so unfair! Why can't I own Yu-Gi-Oh? Why, dang it!_

_Author's note:_ Omigod! It has been almost one whole month since I last updated. Sorry guys. I've been a bit lazy nowadays. (**Evil glares from readers**) Aw, come on. Let's forgive and forget. I updated, didn't I? (**More evil glares from readers**) Okay, I think I'll shut up now.

****

-

**To The Reviewers: **

_Speedy-anime-angel, Lily of the Shadow, Luthien-Anwaman, RoxyFoxy, Tinyflyer02, Yun Fei, Sephi-chan and Team Celsius, Elusia, kikoken, Secluded Sapphire, Sakura, FungiFungusRayne, YumeTakato, Darkhope, The Six of Hearts, Aa Miw-sher Mutnodjet Kiya, M-Valentine, Kou Haruko, Jade Wu, and Quoth the Raven, Nevermore. _

Cookies and cokes for everyone!

-

**Title:** _The Bridesmaid's Best Man_

**Author:** Deena

**Rated: **PG13

**Genre:** Romance

**Main Pairing:** Joey/Mai

**Summary:** Serenity is going to get married – to Seto Kaiba! She has invited Mai to be one of the bridesmaids…but the best man is Joey, Serenity's cute yet goofy brother. Mai is determined not to fall for Joey's charms, but when they're stranded overnight on a tiny island, things might change…

* * *

:: CHAPTER SIX :: 

****

****

****

****

**Dinner and Dancing **

-

" So what's the surprise, Joey Wheeler?" Mai asked as she approached their room. She had just finished her shower after spending the whole afternoon at the beach. Joey had not wanted to resume swimming because he wanted to '_surprise_' her.

Joey smiled when he saw Mai coming. He opened the door and said in a grand voice, " Dinner is served, madam."

Mai blinked in astonishment as she stared at the table of food Joey had prepared. The table was laden with delicious, mouth-watering morsels cooked to perfection. The table was set tidily with a white linen cloth and two candles illuminating a romantic glow against the darkened room. Two bottles of champagne stood from the bucket by the table and the radio that stood at one end of the room was playing a soft, quixotic song.

Everything screamed R-O-M-A-N-C-E!

" Wow. You spent the whole two hours up here to prepare this?" she asked, almost speechless in shock.

" What did you think I was doing?"

Mai smiled playfully. " Pigging out…as usual."

Joey pouted. " Hey!"

" Okay, I was just kidding. But why the fancy dinner?"

He smiled boyishly. " If memory serves me right, I owe you one. So I have taken it upon myself to serve you a romantic and unforgettable dinner, since it'll probably be a long time before we meet again."

Mai felt a twinge in her heart. Yes, it would probably be a long time before they **do** meet again. And maybe, perhaps never…

Joey noticed her gloomy expression and frowned. " Why the long face, Mai? This should be a night to remember, and I don't want an unhappy face. Come on! It's time to feast!" He gently pulled Mai over to the table and put the chair out for her.

Mai smiled and sat down. " I never knew you were much of a gentleman, Joey."

" I try," he said, not so modestly. " Now taste the food. I want your opinion of it. Try the appetizer. It's Bacon Dip."

Mai eyed the yogurt-covered bacon served with tortilla chips in front of her. She forked up one piece and put it into her mouth. Her eyes widened and she smiled. " Not bad; A five out of five. Did you cook this by yourself?"

" Yeah. You'd be amazed by the refrigerator this hotel has," Joey said, sitting down opposite her.

" You know, if I come home to eat this kind of food every night, I'd be in seventh heaven. Who knew that you were such a good cook?" Mai sighed with pleasure as she dug into the dishes.

Joey laughed. " I'm a chef, you see. Actually, I'm the head chef in Sardi's Restaurant."

Mai blinked. " Isn't that one of the finest restaurants in Domino?"

" Yeah…"

She laughed, not because of what he said, but by the shy look on his face that was just too adorable. Then she stopped. _Adorable? Okay, Mai. What did I taught you? That's right. Not to get too close to guys like Joey Wheeler. It's dangerous,_ she warned herself.

Joey smiled his cute, goofy smile.

_Yes. Absolutely dangerous…_

" C'mon, Mai. You haven't tasted the Lobster Soup."

Mai eyed the huge bowl warily. " I don't plan on gaining 50 pounds before this dinner is over."

He chuckled. " Relax, Mai. I knew you would be touché about your weight. So I've done some research and picked out the lowest cholesterol food."

After that, dinner went by smoothly. Joey cracked jokes and stories about the adventures he had had with Téa, Yugi and Tristan. Mai had to admit Joey was nice company. He knew how to entertain his way. How great it would be if he was her boyfriend, or maybe her husband…

She and Joey would take turns cooking lunch and dinner. They would have to live in a bigger house than her apartment, of course. And one room was probably as big as this room they were in now. And they would have four kids, two girls and two boys. On holidays, Joey would take the family to vacations and they would have fun. Then at night when the kids were asleep, he would romance her like he was doing now…

_Good grief! _Mai slapped her forehead. What was the matter with her? Had she been thinking of Joey as her _husband_? And _kids_? She must be spending _way_ too much time under the sun. Yeah, that was it.

Just then, the melody "May I Have This Dance?" by Scott Krippayne floated gently in the air.

================================

**Maybe it's your laughter**

**Maybe you're an angel**

**Hope is always dancing in your eyes**

**I can't imagine a more beautiful girl than you**

**May I have the honor **

**Of sharing a melody or two **

================================

Joey grinned broadly and stood up. " And now for the finale, a dance for the lady." He extended his hand for hers and asked, " May I have this dance?"

Mai wanted to refuse. But it was hard not to say yes when she stared into his sparkling brown eyes. Hesitantly, she accepted his hand.

================================

**May I have this dance **

**May I lead you across the floor**

**And spin you around and 'round once more**

**May I hold you close**

**Before this evening is through**

**May I have this dance with you **

================================

As they started to move to the music, small shivers traveled up and down her spine. She never knew that a guy's hands could feel so good. Joey's fingers brushed the soft tender skin on the underside of her wrist, and she felt a tingle that was more like the spark of a firecracker.

_I can't breath,_ she thought. _Yes I can. No, I can't._ Mai struggled to focus on the music and everything else…anything to distract herself from the tantalizing feel of Joey's arms around her.

" Wow. You're a good dancer, Joey. Any other surprises I should be prepared for?" she teased lightly.

Joey smiled, silently thanking Serenity for all those torturous dancing lessons she made him take.

================================

**Do you like the music**

**Do you like the way they play our song**

**Do you know how much I love you**

**Baby I could hold you all night long**

**So close to heaven**

**My dreams have already come true**

**Treasure this moment**

**'Cause I'm making a memory with you **

================================

A companionable silence fell between them. For some amount of time that was either less than a minute or forever, they simply swayed to the music. Mai sighed contentedly, wishing she could fall asleep right here in Joey's arms.

She glanced at the glass window beside them and was shocked to discover that Joey wasn't looking at anything else but her. In fact, he was staring at her as if she was the center of his universe. She slowly faced him and found herself drowning in his eyes…

================================

**May I have this dance **

**May I lead you across the floor**

**And spin you around and 'round once more**

**May I hold you close**

**Before this evening is through**

**May I have this dance with you **

================================

And then it happened.

He leaned ever so slowly forward ready to kiss her.

And instead of protesting, Mai instinctively lifted her head to meet his lips.

-

****

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

****

_Author's note:_ Umm…people who review get a huggle and a cookie?


	7. Chapter Seven

_Disclaimer:_ _I own Yu-Gi-Oh! Yes, I do! Okay, I was just kidding. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and that's the sad, sad truth._

_Author's note:_ Earlier than usual update. I have **major** exams to take next week, so I'll be too busy for an update. (**Glares from readers**) Oh, c'mon guys. Cut me some slack. I'm making this chapter long to make up for it. Just have patience.

****

-

**To The Reviewers: **

_Lily of the Shadow, Speedy-anime-angel, YumeTakato, Yun Fei, Aa Miw-sher Mutnodjet Kiya, The Six of Hearts, kikoken, FungiFungusRayne, Sakura, LordoftheBloodyHand, Mai, NezumiSohma, eframtheretardedrabbit, Darkhope, Elusia, Yami Fan Girl, Luthien-Anwaman, Jade Wu, Flame Swordswoman, peachy71040, and Mandy. _

I appreciate _kikoken_ for her helpful tip. I have changed that sentence. You were right. It was a tad awkward.

As for everyone else: THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!!!!!

-

**Title:** _The Bridesmaid's Best Man_

**Author:** Deena

**Rated: **PG 13

**Genre:** Romance

**Main Pairing:** Joey/Mai

**Summary:** Serenity is going to get married – to Seto Kaiba! She has invited Mai to be one of the bridesmaids…but the best man is Joey, Serenity's cute yet goofy brother. Mai is determined not to fall for Joey's charms, but when they're stranded overnight on a tiny island, things might change…

* * *

:: CHAPTER SEVEN :: 

****

****

****

****

**Making Memories **

-

He kissed her softly and caressed her cheek, still dancing slowly to their rhythm. Her heart melted as she felt his soft, firm lips against hers. She slid her arms around his neck, and the kiss deepened. The firecrackers she had experienced the times Joey's fingers had grazed her bare skin were nothing compared to the sparks zipping through her veins now. She wanted it to last forever…

_What the heck am I doing?!_

" No!"

Joey heard her cry and quickly took a step backward.

" That…shouldn't have happened," Mai said, face flushed.

Joey rubbed his head in an embarrassed way. " I-I'm sorry, you're right. Umm…take it as a goodbye kiss then. I don't want you to remember me as someone who takes advantage of women."

Mai smirked. " You? Take advantage of me? Of course not." She had done it willingly. And that scared her because she had never had a willing response to a guy's kiss. She always had to force herself to accept, much less enjoy kisses from other men. Why was Joey different?

He smiled. " Good. I hope you enjoyed dinner. Why don't you hit the sack while I clean up? I'll take the couch. You can take the bed. But remember, only this once and then I get dibs on the bed."

Mai nodded. But before she left, she smiled and kissed his cheek. " Thank you, Joey. I'll never forget this. Never."

He blushed, unaware that she had meant so much more.

… … … ………………………………………………………………………… … … …

……………………………………………………………

… … … ………………………………………………………………………… … … …

It was…four o'clock?

Mai blinked, staring at the clock standing on the small table beside the bed. She yawned and sat up. She wasn't usually an early riser, but she had had some weird dreams yesterday. She couldn't remember what, but it had something to do with…

A tall blond guy with a silly grin.

She shook her head. _Ugh! It's all in your head, Mai. It's all in your head. Maybe a walk at the beach will get some sanity back into your brain cells._

She changed into jeans and a sleeveless red blouse, then made her way out the room. On the way, she took a peek at the couch and saw…no Joey?

And the door was left ajar.

" What's wrong with that guy's head? Doesn't he know the danger of break-ins?" Mai muttered as shut the door behind her and looked around for him.

It was easy to spot Joey. He was the only one at the beach, lying on the shoreline on his back, the breeze playing with his golden locks and a small smile lingering on his lips. Mai stood there and stared at him, hating to interrupt his peace. She turned to go, but Joey noticed her presence and looked up.

" Mai, what are you doing here?" he asked.

" Nothing. Just taking a walk."

" At four o'clock in the morning? What happened to your beauty sleep?"

Mai shot him a glare. " You don't think I'm pretty enough this morning?"

" Just curious."

" All right, Mr. Curious. I couldn't sleep…" And she certainly wasn't going to tell him why.

Joey grinned. " Oh, can't sleep can you? Then let me tell you a story. Once upon a time…"

Mai scowled at him. " You're making fun of me!"

Joey's grin faded as he stared at her. " No, I'm not. Would you like to listen to it anyway?"

At those words, she felt compelled to sit down beside him on the sand.

Joey lay back and gazed at the sky with a faraway look on his face. " Once upon a time, there was a boy who lived with parents and a sister. He loved his family very much and considered them his greatest treasure. He thought he would be with them forever…which just goes to show how naïve kids were…"

===========

**[Flashback]**

The car in the Wheeler's house roared into life. A little boy about five years old who was asleep in his room opened his eyes in surprise. He walked to the window curiously and saw, in horror, that it was his mother and sister leaving. His sister was banging the door of the car with all her might, crying. Something was wrong.

" Mommy! Sis!"

He ran down the stairs and chased the car as fast as his legs could carry him. He reached out his hand; as if he thought if he tried hard enough he could reach the car. His sister wailed loud enough that he could hear her yell, " Mommy, let me out! I want to be with big brother! Mommy!"

At last, tired and weak, he slumped to the ground, watching his family fall apart before his very eyes.

When he finally made his way home, he saw his father drinking a bottle of wine. " Daddy! Where's Mommy and Sis going?" he asked.

His father looked away. " They're just going for a ride, son. It'll be a long ride, so they won't be home for…some time."

" But why can't they bring me? Will I ever see them again?" the boy asked tearfully.

His father didn't answer.

**[End of Flashback]**

================

" Their marriage didn't work out. His father was always drinking because he got kicked out of his job and couldn't find another one. His mother couldn't handle it, so she bailed out." There was slightly bitter tone in Joey's voice as the breeze rustled his hair.

" Was that boy…you?" Mai asked softly.

Joey smiled sadly. " Yeah, it was me. But at least in the end I found Serenity and I visit Mom sometimes." He stretched his back and sat up, a large smile spread on his face. " Plus, I have friends like Tristan, Téa, Yugi…and you. Everyone showed me how important it was to value your friends and family while you still have them. What about you?"

" Me?" Mai echoed. " What's so interesting about me?"

" C'mon, I told you my story. Now you tell me yours."

" Well…since you put it that way…" She sighed and stared at the water. " My father and mother were travelers who could never sit still. They met on a cruise, got married and accidentally had me. I say _accidentally_ because they never actually wanted me. I was only an annoying baggage who got in their way when they wanted to have fun. I didn't want to travel. I only wanted to stay in a permanent house, make friends with kids my age, and go to school like everybody else. When I was fifteen, my parents boarded a plane to Jamaica. For once, I was determined not to go with them. And then their plane crashed…

" I had to make my own living. But I was young and uneducated. So I worked here and there, moving around until I discovered the world of dueling. I used my dueling skills to get money to pay the bills. Life taught me that power and money were the only things that really mattered in this world. Then I met your friends…and you…" She turned to look at him; her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. " You all changed me. I don't know how but you did. And for that, I thank you."

Joey cocked his head. " So that's why you don't like to stay in one place. Why you like being independent and uncaring." He pulled her up and his eyes glinted mischievously. " Want to play a game? It's called tag you're it. And **you're** it!" He laughed as he poked her nose and raced down the shore.

Mai narrowed her eyes. " Why you… That's not fair! You cheated! Come back here, Joseph Wheeler!" Mai ran after him, shaking her fist in exaggerated anger.

They ran down the shore together, playing tag for what seemed like hours. When Mai finally caught him, Joey suddenly stopped and stared fixedly at something beyond her shoulders. His smile broadened. " All right! This is the moment I've been waiting for since I got here."

" What is it?" she asked curiously.

He chuckled. " Turn around."

Mai slowly turned around and her eyes widened in awe.

A magnificent golden orb rose to greet a new dawn, its rays creating a kaleidoscope of orange and red, painting the once dark sky into an orchestra of different arrays of bright colors. Mai's breath caught in her throat.

" It's beautiful…"

Joey smiled. " People say the sunset has the nicest view. But to me the sunrise is the best. When I wake up to greet a new day, I feel lucky to be alive and cherish those precious moments with the people I love whenever I can." He turned to look at her tenderly. " Just like what we're doing now…"

There was a long and pregnant pause, with nothing to disturb their moment except the lapping of the waves. Then Mai sighed and turned away. " I…should pack my bags. It's almost time for us to leave and I – AH!" She gasped when she tripped over her own two feet. She fought back an embarrassed blush and stood up indignantly. Joey frowned when he noticed she was limping though she tried not to show it.

Mai's face turned crimson red as Joey scooped her into his arms. " I'm perfectly fine. You don't have to carry me!" she protested.

Joey rolled his eyes. " Don't be so stubborn. You can't walk with that injured ankle. I know you like being independent and everything, but don't bite off your nose just to spite your face." He grinned playfully. " Besides you're not **that** heavy. At least, not as heavy as the last time back when I saved you from Magnum's lackeys. Are you sure you're not on a diet?"

She punched his shoulder lightly. " Stop making fun of me, Wheeler!"

" Okay, okay." He laughed and walked up the beach to their room. Mai took the opportunity to relax in his arms and closed her eyes. It was strange. But she fit right into his arms, as if like she was made just for him. It was heavenly…

As Joey abruptly looked down to smile his goofball smile at her, a bolt of lightning struck her.

She was falling in love with him.

No, she was **in love** with him.

And the worst part was, she could do nothing to stop herself from loving him. Even with the knowledge that she could never be with him, never share his life because he didn't feel the same way about her. How could he? Except maybe for her looks, she wasn't special in a way that could truly attract him.

_But if I can't be with Joey, _she thought as she laid her head back against his chest, _at least I could have these memories to fall back to…_

-

****

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

****

_Author's note:_ REVIEW!!!


	8. Chapter Eight

_Disclaimer:_ _Me? Own Yu-Gi-Oh? (Blink) I think you need serious help…_

_Author's note:_ Wow! It's been a whole **month** since I last updated any of my fics. I bet some of you thought I was going on HIATUS forever, weren't you? Well, I've proved you wrong! (**Evil cackle**) I'm not dead yet, peps. Sorry for having kept you guys waiting for so long. Blame it on school. I hate school. (**Scowls**) I wonder if there's an anti-school club I can join…

-

**To The Reviewers:**

_FungiFungusRayne, Jade Wu, Elusia, Lily of the Shadow, Yami Fan Girl, Kou Haruko, Yamaromantist, The Six of Hearts, moon-fan-101, Flame Swordswoman, Tinyflyer02, pisces072, Speedy-anime-angel, kikoken, krNKyutEe, Luthien-Anwaman, M-Valentine, Darkhope, UltraAnimeFangurl2004, Secluded Sapphire, Neoki Lunatari, pinkbutterfly9000, and GameDemon. _

Love ya'll!

-

**Title:** _The Bridesmaid's Best Man_

**Author:** Deena

**Rated: **PG 13

**Genre:** Romance

**Main Pairing:** Joey/Mai

**Summary:** Serenity is going to get married – to Seto Kaiba! She has invited Mai to be one of the bridesmaids…but the best man is Joey, Serenity's cute yet goofy brother. Mai is determined not to fall for Joey's charms, but when they're stranded overnight on a tiny island, things might change…

* * *

:: CHAPTER EIGHT :: 

****

****

****

****

**Goodbye Mai... **

- 

After checking out of the hotel, Joey and Mai got on the cab that would take them to the wharf. Joey glanced at Mai and saw her staring out the window with a doleful expression. He made no attempt to speak. He felt depressed himself. He would miss Mai a lot. She made his days in the hotel fun and enjoyable.

And…

The short 24 hours they spent together had revealed to him a different Mai. Not the usual independent, tough chick. But a Mai who knew how to have fun, who opened her heart, who…

Who was about to walk out his life and maybe never come back.

" Joey, we're at the dock."

Joey blinked out his stupor and saw that Mai was already out of the car.

" Okay, I'm coming."

Ever stubborn Mai refused Joey's help when he held out his hand to take her two luggages.

Joey hesitated. " If you're sure…"

" Positive," Mai said firmly and carried the bags. But as she stepped into the wharf, she accidentally lost her footing and almost fell. Luckily, Joey managed to catch her and held her steady. " Easy there," he smiled. " Don't wanna be the one paying for your medical bills, no matter how pretty you are."

She couldn't help but smile back.

They reached New York in an hour, and the time came for goodbyes. Mai was going to head straight back to her apartment in L.A. ala airplane, and Joey's plane to Domino was tomorrow, so he was going to spend one night in Serenity's old apartment.

" I guess…this is it," Mai said as the cab taking her to the airport stopped beside her.

Joey swallowed. Goodbye sounded so much harder than sorry right now. "I-I'll be seeing you."

She put one foot into the cab, and then glanced backward at Joey. " Goodbye, Joey." And she meant it.

" Goodbye, Mai."

She entered the cab and shut the door, and Joey missed the tear that trickled down her mauve eyes.

This felt wrong. So damn wrong.

… … … ………………………………………………………………………… … … …

……………………………………………………………

… … … ………………………………………………………………………… … … …

In Serenity's apartment, Joey was sitting in the sofa, staring into empty space.

**Ring-ring**.** Ring-ring**. **Ring-ring**.

At the fourth ring, Joey finally summoned enough energy to take the phone. " Hello, Joey speaking," he said lifelessly.

" Big brother?"

" Serenity?" Joey exclaimed, surprised. " Aren't you supposed to be in ga-ga land with Kaiba?"

His sister laughed. " Oh, I'm in ga-ga land right now. In fact, we're having lunch in Altitude 95 up the Eiffel Tower. But I wanted to know how you were doing."

" I'm doing great." He laughed but it sounded strained. Serenity frowned. " Big brother…is something wrong? You know you can talk to me anytime."

" Like I said, I'm fine. Nothing's wrong. How was your honeymoon with Kaiba?" He changed the subject abruptly.

" Oh, it was wonderful! We went shopping all over Paris and we went to all the museums and art galleries. We had so much fun in Disneyland and we must have eaten at all the best restaurants there! God, you haven't lived until you've tasted the Quatre-Quarts au Lavande! It tastes divine!"

" Wow. I'm so jealous…" But Joey's voice lacked his usual enthusiasm whenever food was mentioned.

This time Serenity didn't let him off the hook. " Joey…is this about Mai?"

He grimaced at the mention of her name. " No."

" No?" She smiled wryly. " That's what I thought too, when Kaiba used to make fun of me."

Joey snapped. " He WHAT?!"

" Calm down, big brother. It was the first day I came here, before I started working for Kaiba. He always teased me back then, called me the mutt's sister." Serenity laughed at the memory. " I'll never forget the day we met. It certainly wasn't the idea way I'd imagined to meet my soulmate…"

* * *

#(**_Flashback_**)#

" I am **so** lost…" Serenity groaned as she tried to read the blasted map of New York City. " Darn, I knew I should've taken the left route, not the right."

She was so absorbed at reading the map that she walked across the road as the traffic light turned green. It was when tires screeched and sounds of angry yells were heard did Serenity realized she had almost been run over. Pale-faced, she stared at the limousine as a tall brunette approached her, looking mad as heck. " You idiot! What were you thinking when you crossed the road? Did you want to commit suicide? Well, that's too bad because I'm not paying for your funeral bills!" Seto Kaiba snarled as he cast her his infamous death glare.

Serenity stared at him, wide-eyed. What was Kaiba doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be back in Domino City?

" Hey, are you deaf or just dumb?"

Serenity blushed. " Sorry, I'm sort of lost. I'm Serenity Wheeler and I – "

" Serenity Wheeler?" Seto repeated. " Ah, now I see the connection. You're the mutt's sister. Aren't dogs supposed to have a good sense of direction?"

She winced. " I'm new here, so I don't know where to go."

" Oh, poor lost little girl in the big city. Want me to hold your hand and lead the way?"

She narrowed her eyes. That's it. She had had it up to **here** with his insults! " Well, excuuuuuuuuuse me, Your Royal Highness. Do you think just because you're the CEO of one of the top ten richest companies in the world, you're entitled to insult my brother and I? Why if my mother hadn't brought me up with proper etiquettes, I would have **mutilated** you a long time ago!!!"

" Heh. I doubt it. Someone as diminutive as you couldn't possibly hurt a fly."

Serenity wasn't normally the type to lose her temper. She was usually kind, sweet, and understanding. Right now however, in dirty mud-covered clothing, lost in a strange city and having been insulted, Serenity couldn't feel sorry for what she was about to do next. After all, Seto was asking for it.

She walked up to the smirking CEO, smiled sweetly, and then –

**SLAP**!!!!!

#(**_End of Flashback_**)#

* * *

" The next day, I applied for a secretary job. I had no idea it was for Kaiba's company, and I was so sure he was going to fire me when he found out I got the job. Surprisingly…" Serenity giggled. " He said I was more competent than his previous secretaries and he even apologized for what he did the other day. To make up for it, he invited me to dinner. And the rest, as they say, is history."

Joey smiled. " You must be very happy."

" Definitely more than you right now. You sound miserable. You really miss Mai, don't you?"

He sighed. " You have no idea how much…"

" Do you…do you love her?"

" No way," he denied quickly. " I mean you know how much she likes being independent and all. She's rich, she's self-sufficient and she's beautiful. I bet that she has guys falling all over her everywhere she goes. She doesn't need me."

" You're wrong. She needs you more than she wants to admit. Don't you see, big brother? She may be rich, self-sufficient and beautiful, but she's lonely. Guys may love her beauty, but they don't love her for **her**. You were her first real friend, you cared for her more than anyone else did, and I know in my heart, she cares for you too."

Hope crept into his voice. " Do you really think so?"

Serenity smiled. " I wouldn't give you hope if I didn't. Now go get her, Joey. Before she leaves you for good and you never get the chance to tell her."

" Thanks, sis." Joey hung up and dialed the cab. " Hello, I need a cab to take me to the airport…"

… … … ………………………………………………………………………… … … …

……………………………………………………………

… … … ………………………………………………………………………… … … …

" How's the mutt – I mean, your brother?" Seto asked as he sat down opposite her, placing his food tray on the table.

" He and Mai are about to hook up," Serenity said casually. " And I was thinking…maybe we can do the wedding here in Paris? Or a double wedding, with Malik and Téa! Which reminds me…I have to ask Isis about their current status…" She took out her cell phone again and started dialing.

Seto looked half-amused, half-exasperated. " Don't you ever tire of matching up your victims?"

Serenity laughed. " Nope. And I expect you'll have to put up with this for a very long time, darling. You know, it's still not too late to sign those divorce papers if you can't keep up."

He smirked. " Sorry, I don't sign divorce papers."

" Good. Then you're stuck with me for life." She smiled and kissed him.

… … … ………………………………………………………………………… … … …

……………………………………………………………

… … … ………………………………………………………………………… … … …

" All passengers please board and have a nice trip." The flight attendant smiled as she accepted the NYC-L.A. tickets. Mai was the last passenger left. She took out her ticket and held it out for the attendant. But when the guy tried to take it from her, Mai hesitated. " Miss, what's wrong?" he asked.

" Oh…err…it's nothing," Mai said and handed him the ticket.

… … … ………………………………………………………………………… … … …

……………………………………………………………

… … … ………………………………………………………………………… … … …

" Dammit! Come on! This is taking forever!" Joey gritted his teeth as he glared at the driver, who smiled apologetically. " Sorry, sir. Today's traffic is really bad. Just have patience."

_Patients?_ There was only fifteen minutes left before the plane would take off! He had to reach the airport A.S.A.P.! But the traffic in New York was ten times worse than Domino City, with hundreds of cars milling the streets. He'd never be able to make it!

" No, I have to." Joey narrowed his eyes in determination and got out of the car.

" Sir, where are you going?" the driver asked.

Joey smiled grimly. " I'm gonna make a run for it."

-

****

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

****

_Author's note:_ Will Joey reach the airport on time? Or will he be too late? Find out…as soon as I stop being so lazy and post up the next chapter. R & R!


End file.
